Pachelbel's Canon
by 13 o'clock Erik
Summary: GCR fic. Grissom is a talented man. What happens when he takes up a new hobby: Music.


Title: Pachelbel's Canon und Gigue

Pairings: Griss/Cath

Rating: PG

Summary: For the sake of art, I'm going to pretend that Grissom is a violinist as well as a CSI. Catherine walks in on him while he's practicing. Lindsey realizes that Gil is in love with her mother and plays matchmaker. I'm sorry if this fic seems unbelievable or corny, but I wanted to write it. So there.

Gil Grissom lifted the fine wooden instrument to his shoulder, making silent notes with his fingers. With a careful hand, he lifted the newly rosined bow to the strings and brought forth a sweetly formed note from the instrument. Slowly, he began the intro to Pachelbel's Canon in D. He was playing in a trio in two months and was intent on playing absolutely perfectly. It was then that he would reveal his secret talent to the world. Capable fingers played across the strings agilely, the owner of the fingers imagining the two other violinists and the cello playing alongside him.

&&

Catherine Willows knocked loudly on the door to her friend's flat.

"Gil?" she called.

The blonde woman heard the sounds of a violin being played. Maybe he was listening to music. In that case he can't hear me… She thought to herself. Catherine dug into her pocket for the key Gil had given her years ago, with it she let herself in. She was drawn to the music and the closer she got, the more she realized it was not being played from a stereo. She silently snuck into the basement, carefully opening the door, she saw Gil, his back turned to her.

He was playing a baroque piece she had always enjoyed. One that had always brought tears to her eyes. It was as if that one single piece of music held all the emotions of mankind, all rolled into one. Grissom's body swayed in time to the music as he concentrated deeply on the notes on the page. The bow rang true over the strings as Grissom began one of the more difficult parts. Catherine stood in awe, she had known Gil for many years and had never known he played the violin. Perfectly formed unhurried notes made their way to her ears, again she felt familiar tears filling her eyes, memories of past weddings, of lovers loved and lost, of Eddie when they had first met, and of Gil. The man who had remained her rock throughout thick and thin. As she listened to him nearing the end of the song, she tried desperately to compose herself. The song ended and she could hear the final note, vibrating around her as Gil slowly put down the instrument.

"Gil that was wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Grissom jerked around like a naughty schoolboy being caught at something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Catherine! What are you doing here?" he asked, slightly sheepish.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you played the violin?" she inquired curiously.

He looked away from her shyly.

"I'm not very good. You'd only ask me to play for you and I'd just made a fool of myself.

Catherine's lips curled into a smile.

"Don't be so modest Gil. I think it's wonderful. But that was only part of the violin trio, right?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes it was. I'm playing with a few friends in two months." he ducked his head.

A few moments went by in silence before Grissom turned to put away his sleekly polished violin. He was very careful as he unloosed the bow hairs and placed it back in its respective slot. The salt-and-pepper haired CSI lovingly covered the cherry wood instrument with a soft velvet cloth. He gently snapped the case shut and put it away, gathering his books and music up and putting them away too.

"Did you need to see me about something Catherine?" he asked.

"Uhm yes. I was just wondering if you'd care to come to dinner with me and Lindsey, it's her birthday tomorrow and she wanted to spend the night at a friend's house, so…" she trailed off.

"I'd like that. Are you sure she wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not Gris! Lindsey loves you!" she smiled at her colleague's inability to recognize affection in others.

"Alright. Where are you taking her?" he asked, eyeing her dressy attire.

"Michelangelo's. You know the place."

"Yeah. Wow, she's getting five star treatment isn't she?"

"Yes. And she deserves it. Now go get dressed, I have to leave to go pick up Lindsey in about five minutes, so that doesn't give you much time."

He nodded and hurried up the stairs. Mere minutes later Gil came out of his bedroom straightening his shirt and jacket.

"Is this alright?" he asked nervously.

"Of course. Let's go." she smiled again.

Grissom followed her out to her Tahoe, which was parked in his driveway. He climbed into the passenger's seat and waited patiently for Catherine to get into the driver's seat.

&&

Grissom was the one to go to the door and retrieve the excited eleven year old.

"Hi Uncle Gil! What are you doing here?" she asked exuberantly as she struggled into her new white fake fur coat.

"Nice to see you too. You look beautiful Lindsey. Is that a new dress?" he asked politely.

The young girl glowed with pride.

"Yes. My mommy helped me pick it out. Are you going with us to dinner?"

"Yes I am. Now we should go, your mom's getting impatient."

"Ok. And Uncle Gil?"

"Yes Lindsey?"

"I think you look handsome." the petite blonde girl blushed.

"Why thank you." he said with surprise. He thought a moment and then offered her an arm in a very gentlemanly manner. "Shall we depart then, mademoiselle?" he inquired.

"Yes. We shall." the eleven year old said regally, taking his proffered arm.

&&

The evening went, in Catherine's opinion, swimmingly. Just inside the entrance to Michelangelo's was a small gift shop. Lord only knew _why_ they had put it there. But, when Lindsey had begged her to let Grissom take her into the small store, she soon found out why the shop had so much a appeal.

"Oh mommy! There's this beautiful necklace in there! It's gold and it has little diamonds on it and oh mommy it's so beautiful!" the little girl gushed. "Oh I wish I could have a necklace like that someday."

Catherine smiled sadly. She knew exactly the sort of thing her daughter wanted, but it was well outside her price range. Noticing her mother's sad expression, Lindsey spoke up quickly.

"I don't _need_ it though. I just think its pretty. I'm just glad that I have my mommy and Uncle Gil here to celebrate my birthday. Thank you for coming Uncle Gil." The young girl said, here crystal blue eyes wide and loving.

Grissom smiled at the girl, then excused himself, pleading a headache. Catherine saw him enter the shop and minutes later, return with a small box. He motioned for her to come over.

"She wanted it. She deserves it. Is it alright that I give her this?" he asked, opening the black jewelry box to display a beautiful golden necklace. Catherine's eyes went wide as her shaking fingers gently caressed the glowing metal.

"Oh Gil. She'll love it."

"I don't want to show you up." he said seriously. "You're her mother. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to buy the matching bracelet? Maybe…"

"I understand. That's fine. Just give me a moment. I'll go in a get it." she grinned at Grissom. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

He smiled back, nudging her in the direction of the shop.

"It's thirty bucks." was the only thing he said.

As she turned around, he winked at the cashier. The tall woman at the register smiled back at him, having just received a request to tell Catherine that the bracelet was, in fact, only thirty dollars, and not the original seventy-five.

Catherine came out of the shop positively beaming. She could finally give her baby something beautiful. Her child deserved diamonds and gold and everything else, maybe more.

The strawberry-blonde returned to the table with her dearest friend, exchanging knowing glances over the table. At that moment, the chef arrived from the kitchen, a beautiful chocolate cake with eleven candles in his hands. The French man knelt beside Lindsey and took her hands in his He began to sing, in French.

"A bon anniversaire a toi! Bon anniversaire a toi! Bon anniversaire au Lindsey! Bon anniversaire a toi!" he sang in a rich tenor.

The little girl grinned widely, the chef smiling back at her as he stood up.

"For the petit Comtesse, a dark chocolate cake avec chocolate icing! Bon anniversaire!" the chubby Frenchman exclaimed.

The chef lit the candles.

"Make a wish Lindsey!" Catherine said through happy tears.

Excitedly, the little blonde girl blew out the candles on her cake, clapping her hands together joyfully.

"Oh thank you mommy! Thank you monsewer." she said to the chef, trying to say 'monsieur'.

Rather than take offence from her mispronunciation, the French chef sliced Lindsay a rather large wedge of cake.

"Bon appetit mon petit Comtesse!" he said before leaving to go back to the kitchens.

Lindsey dug into her cake. Her mother and Gil slicing rather smaller pieces of the cake for themselves.

Lindsey almost inhaled the entire piece of cake. She wiped her mouth delicately on her napkin and folded it, placing it on her plate.

"Thank you for taking me mommy. I had a really good time! And Uncle Gil, I'm really glad you came." she yawned suddenly. "I'm sleepy."

"Do you want some of your presents now?" Catherine asked, eager to see the expression on her face.

"I have presents?"

"Yeah. Of course!" Gil put in. "You're the big 1-1!"

Barely able to contain her excitement any longer, Lindsey fidgeted in her seat.

"Can I have it now?"

"Yes. Of course you can, baby." Catherine said, pulling the box out of her coat. She nodded at Gil and he did the same. They placed the two small boxes on the table side by side in front of the pre-teen.

Eyes wide and eager, Lindsey opened the small box first, revealing the bracelet.

"Oh mommy! It's beautiful! I love it!" she held the bracelet up to the light carefully.

She placed it back in the box cautiously.

"I don't want it to break." she explained.

"Open the other one Linds. It's from Uncle Gil." Catherine encouraged.

Gil smiled as the girl who he almost thought of as his own daughter opened the second box. She let out a high-pitched shriek and let the box snap shut.

"Oh Uncle Gil! You didn't!"

"I'm afraid I did. Go on and open it."

Small fingers trembling, she once again opened the box, exposing the immaculate gold to the light. Tiny diamonds littered the clasp and chain, a small chandelier-like charm hanging from the chain.

"Oh Uncle Gil," she whispered. "it's perfect. Thank you so much."

She went over to the man sitting beside her mother and hugged him tightly, then hugged her mother.

"Thank you both so much! Wait until I tell Megan!"

"Shall we go home then?" Catherine inquired, rubbing her daughter's back.

"Uh huh. I'm kinda sleepy." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

&&

Gil paid the tab and decided he would drive the girls home. Catherine had had a few drinks and he preferred that he drive. By the time they arrived home, both females were asleep. Lindsey fast asleep, her head leaning against the window. Gil gently unbuckled her from the seat and carried her inside. He placed her on her bed, returning to the car for her mother.

"Catherine? Catherine wake up sweetie."

Catherine murmured incomprehensibly, refusing to wake up. Shrugging, Gil lifted her into his arms, closing the car door with his hip. The CSI carried Catherine as carefully as if she were made of glass, he lay her gently down on her own king sized bed, pulling of her shoes and covering her with her blanket.

"Cath? You want me to put Lindsey to bed?" he whispered.

"Uhhmm… Pyjamas… dryer…" she mumbled, snuggling into her pillow.

He smiled softly at her, tucking her in more securely and turning off the bedside lamp. Grissom went to the laundry room and pulled out the load of clean clothes. He located Lindsey's pyjamas and went back into her bedroom.

"Sweetie, I'm going to put your pyjamas on you. Ok?"

She mumbled an affirmative, like her mother, refusing to wake up. Grissom shrugged again and pulled the pre-teen into a sitting position. He slipped the beautiful red dress off of her and replaced it with a tee shirt and loose cotton pants. Feeling very paternal, he covered her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Linds?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you get your wish?"

"Not yet."

"G'night Linds." he whispered.

"Night Daddy…" she murmured back.

Grissom froze for a moment, then smiled and closed the door behind him. He stretched his tired muscles and decided to call it a night; deciding against going home, fearing he would fall asleep at the wheel. He only hoped Catherine wouldn't find it too presumptuous. Gil removed his shoes, socks, and dress shirt, he found a blanket and crashed on the couch. As he fell asleep, he remembered back to when Lindsey was born. Eddie had been missing for a while and Catherine had called Grissom to come to the hospital. She had sounded so scared over the phone. He had hurried there, breaking traffic laws and almost getting pulled over several times. When he had finally arrived, he had found her in quite a state, crying and refaced, in pain and screaming for drugs. He had been there for her, bringing her ice cubes to chew on and letting her bear down on his hand as she suffered through the painful contractions of labour. After Lindsey was born and Catherine had said hello to the child that had been living inside her for nine months, the nurses and placed the infant in his arms, mistaking him for the father. He had protested, saying it wasn't his place, but Catherine had ordered him to be quiet and hold her baby. He fell asleep to that memory, knowing that as long as Catherine was there, he had a purpose in life.

&#

The following morning, Grissom was the first to awake. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he winced as the morning sunlight seared into him. He could hear Lindsey beginning to wake up, the prospect of Saturday morning cartoons fresh in her mind. Feeling slightly at a loss at what to do, Grissom decided to make breakfast. Being as quiet as he could, he prepared pancakes, French toast, and orange juice.

As he set the plate full of freshly cooked pancakes, Lindsey shuffled into the kitchen.

"'Morning Uncle Gil." She mumbled, slumping down in a chair at the table.

"Hey sweetie. What tickles your fancy this morning? Blueberry? Chocolate? Plain?" he asked.

"Chocolate. Duh!" the little blonde haired girl sighed, rolling her eyes as Gil in exasperation.

"I'm _so _sorry. I should have _known_!" he replied.

Gris served Lindsey some pancakes, poured her a glass of orange juice, and settled down with his own glass of citrus torture. Personally, he hated OJ, but he knew it was good for him, so he swallowed it anyway.

"Uncle Gil? When are you gonna marry my mom?" Lindsey asked, nonchalantly.

Gil spluttered into his glass of OJ.

"I beg your pardon!" he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Lindsey stared at him, unimpressed.

"I said, 'When are you going to marry my mom?'"

"What-Where-Who put that idea into your head!" Grissom choked, pounding himself on the back.

"It's a perfectly simple question Uncle Gil."

"My dear, I think someone might have spiked your orange juice."

"My orange juice is fine. Now answer the question." she said with a seriousness uncharacteristic to her eleven years.

Grissom frowned.

"Don't you have some cartoons you should be watching?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject. Well? When are you?"

"What brought this up?" the flabbergasted CSI asked.

Lindsey crossed her arms, raising one delicate golden eyebrow and glaring at the man she knew would one day replace her own father.

"Uncle Gil, you are sooo transparent. I know you love my mommy. You'd do anything for her."

Gil sighed in defeat.

"I would. Lindsey, I would, if she loved me."

"Uncle Gil, she does love you."

"How can you tell?" Gil asked, bewildered.

"It's a girl thing." Lindsey said coolly.

Just then, Catherine walked in.

"What's a girl thing?" Catherine asked brightly, picking up an apple and taking a bite of it.

Lindsey and Grissom exchanged glances, Lindsey winking at him knowingly.

"Oh, nothing. I'm gonna go watch 'Pinky and the Brain' Ok. Uncle Gil, remember what I said."

She skipped over to his side of the table and gave him a peck on the cheek. Grissom hugged the little girl and sent her on her way.

"What was that all about?" Catherine asked, serving herself some pancakes.

"Nothing. Did you sleep alright?" Grissom asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah, wonderful."

Gil could hear Lindsey channel surfing. She stopped on a show and turned it up loud. It was the Maury show. The voice of the esteemed Maury Povich boomed through the house.

"_We're here today with several men who want to ask their significant others a very important question, but are hesitant to ask it for fear of rejection. But first we have a gentleman here from Canton, Georgia who would like to speak a few words to our guests."_

There was loud applause and Gris was aware that Lindsey had turned it up even more. A shaky voice piped up raspily.

"_My name is Nicholas Schuler, I'm 89 years old. I'm here to make a plea to the public. Fifty-three years ago I met a girl, her name was Eunice Bradford. We were to be engaged, but I chickened out at the last minute. I left my girl, and I have regretted it ever since. I have lived alone all these years. Eunice, if you're still alive, please, come back to me. My address is…_"

Lindsey turned the TV back down. Gil got the message. Lindsey wanted a dad. And she wanted a dad NOW!

"Um, Catherine. Are you free this evening?" he asked nervously, rubbing at his palm with his thumb.

"Uh, yeah. If I can find some where for Lindsey to-"

"I'm staying over at Meagan's tonight!" the eleven year old called.

"Ok, I guess I'm free." Catherine said, shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

"Great. Look, I'll pick you up around six. I've gotta get some stuff done. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure, great." Catherine replied.

Grissom nodded, smiling fretfully.

"Ok. Alright then. So… I'll see you later then."

Catherine raised an eyebrow, unsure why her friend was acting so strangely.

"Great… Wonderful…"

Grissom backed out of the kitchen and turned to give Lindsey a frantic look, motioning for her to come outside with him.

"Um mom? I'm going to go get the mail." Lindsey said.

"Uh huh…" Catherine replied distractedly as she looked at yesterday's paper.

Lindsey and Grissom walked outside, stepping in front of the garage so that Catherine wouldn't see them.

"Linds, what do I do?" Grissom asked, panicked and pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Uncle Gil. Everything'll be ok. I promise. Just take her to a nice restaurant and ask her. A ring would probably be helpful too."

"No, I never would have thought!" he retorted.

Lindsey merely grinned.

"It'll be ok Uncle Gil. Hmmm, if mommy says yes, I'll probably end up calling you 'Dad', huh?"

"Yeah. I suppose. If you want to."

"I'd like that. You were always there when I need you… Dad. When my other dad hurt my mom, you were always there to take care of me and mommy."

Gil smiled faintly.

"Dad? Is it a terrible thing that I don't miss my birth father?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course not. If that's what you feel… But all the same, I wouldn't tell your mom that."

Lindsey nodded, extending her arms for a hug. Grissom leaned down and picked her up in a bear hug.

"I hope you get to be my new dad." she whispered, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "I love you Dad."

Grissom felt tears in his eyes, he turned his head to plant a whiskery kiss on the perfect little girl's cheek.

"Bye daddy. I hope I'll see you soon."

Gil placed his (hopefully) future stepdaughter carefully on the ground. She turned to go back inside.

"Wait!" he hissed. "You'd better go get the mail. Remember, that's what you came out here for." He winked at her.

"Oh yeah." She raced to the mailbox, took of the sparse envelopes and ran back to the door. "Bye dad."

Gil smiled and waited until she was safely back inside before he turned to leave.

&&

Hours later, Catherine found herself in her bedroom with her very excited daughter. Catherine had picked a very conservative outfit: A navy blue pantsuit with a stunning white blouse. Lindsey had walked in, saw her in the outfit, and promptly launched into a conniption fit.

"No! No no no no no! That's _all _wrong! Mom, take that hideous thing off and go sit on the bed. _I'll_ find you something to wear." Lindsey was shaking her head in exasperation.

"What's wrong with this?" Catherine asked.

"You're not going to work, you're going on a DATE! You look like somebody died." Lindsey frowned at her mother.

The preteen opened her mother's closet door and rifled through her mother's clothes. After what seemed an eternity, she pulled out a flowy red dress, she held it up to her mother.

"Linds, I haven't worn that thing in years! It might not even fit!"

Lindsey held up a hand.

"Put it on. You're not leaving this house looking like _that_." she growled, as if she, instead of Catherine, were the mother.

Grumbling and complaining, Catherine pulled off the pants suit and tossed it into the back of the closet. Lindsey held out the dress to her mother.

"Now, I'm going to find you something to wear with it. You need some jewelry."

Catherine watched in befuddlement as her eleven-year-old daughter riffled through her jewelry box. She pulled out a necklace and a set of earrings.

"Ok, now that's just plain creepy." Catherine muttered.

"What?" Lindsey asked innocently.

"Gil gave those to me before you were born. Even before I met your father."

Lindsey merely smiled and pulled her mother over to the vanity.

"Come on mom, put it on, Uncle Gil will be here any minute."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Lindsey raced to get it, Catherine following her once she had put on her jewelry.

"It's just Meagan and her mom." Lindsey called, disappointedly.

"Oh, just Meagan huh?" came her daughter's friend's voice. "Happy birthday to you too. Jeez, how's that for appreciation."

Catherine appeared in the entry hall.

"Hi Abigail, hi Meagan." She greeted Meagan and her mom.

"Wow Cath, hot date?" Meagan's mom asked, raising an eyebrow.

Catherine glanced at her daughter.

"Apparently. I'm just waiting for Gil. So you can go."

As if on cue, Grissom's black Tahoe pulled into her driveway.

"It's Uncle Gil!" Lindsey said excitedly, jumping up and down.

Grissom climbed out of the large black SUV and went to the door, he seemed to be rehearsing something and was staring at his feet.

"Hi Uncle Gil!" Lindsey exclaimed.

Grissom looked up, startled by the small crowd of people standing in the doorway.

"Er, hello Lindsey." he replied, giving her a panicked glance.

"Wow Uncle Gil, you look really handsome!" cooed Lindsey.

"Cath, if you won't take him I will." purred Meagan's mom.

Grissom blushed fire engine red, shuffling his feet and feeling very much like a schoolboy.

"Um, Catherine, maybe we should get going?" Gil asked, unsure of himself.

The blonde woman nodded, closing the door behind her and hugging Lindsey goodbye.

"Be good." Catherine warned.

"I will. Love you mommy." she turned to Gil and mouthed 'Good luck'.

As Lindsey, Meagan, and her mother walked past the couple, Meagan's mom suddenly reached out and slapped Grissom on the ass. Gil gave a little yelp of surprise, his face, if possible, reddening even more. Abigail growled seductively at him and waggled her eyebrows.

"Uhm, Catherine, let's go." Grissom said in a pained voice.

Catherine grinned at him evilly, but took the arm he held out for her. He opened the car door for her before going to the driver's side. As he got in, he noticed Catherine staring at him.

"Er, Cath? Is there some reason you're staring at me?"

"I never noticed it before, but you have a great ass."

Grissom let out a strangled noise.

"Women..." he muttered.

&&

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Italian Bistro Grissom had chosen for their date. Gil and Catherine were immediately seated and given menus. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Grissom spoke up.

"You don't remember this place, do you?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and fiddling with something in his pocket.

"No. I'm sorry. What is this place?"

"This is the first place I took you to eat when we were dating."

"You remember that?"

"I remember everything. It's something I'm cursed with. " he said quietly.

Catherine looked at him through the candlelight.

"Why did you bring me here? You're not dying or anything are you?" she joked.

Gil smiled sadly at her.

"No, I'm not dying. Not in any literal sense. Catherine, how long've we known each other?"

"Oh, about fifteen years. Why?"

"Catherine I-"

It was then that the food arrived. When the waiter had finally left, Grissom sat up straight in his seat, leaning forward over the candles.

"Catherine… I've known you for fifteen years. I've been alone for longer than that still. I've was at your wedding when you married Eddie. I was there for the birth of your child. I was there every time Eddie beat you, every time you went back to him. You're the strongest person I know. You mean… so very much to me. I don't think I could've made it this long without you. I would have burn out years ago if it weren't for you."

"Gil?"

"Catherine, what I'm trying to say is… I love you. I've always loved you. I'll understand if you don't love me back. We can just go back to work and pretend thing happened."

Gil scooted his chair back and walked over to Catherine, kneeling in front of her. He took her hands and spoke honestly, keeping eye contact.

"Catherine, if you tell me honestly that you don't love me. I'll die satisfied. Because you've always been honest with me. But if there's even the slightest chance for us… you'd make me the happiest man in the world." he reached into this coat, pulling out a small jeweler's box. "Catherine Willows, will you marry me?"

He opened the box exposing a delicate silver ring with a diamond on it.

"Gil…" she whispered, reaching out to touch the ring. "Oh Gil this is too much."

The entire restaurant seemed to be holding it's breath.

"Gil, of course I'll marry you." she whispered through her tears. "I love you."

The restaurant exploded in cheers as Catherine leaned forward to embrace her new fiancée.

"Why didn't you ask me sooner?" she sobbed, holding him to her.

"It took me this long to get up the nerve." he replied, kissing away her tears. "Don't cry. We've got the rest of our lives together."

She clutched at his suit jacket.

"Gil, take me home." she whispered so that only he could hear her.

He grinned boyishly, dropping two hundred-dollar bills on the table and lifting the woman he loved in his arms.

"As you wish." he purred. "As you wish."

&&

Catherine awoke to the familiar smell of Gil's cologne. It was disconcertingly close. As she opened her eyes, she realized she had been sleeping in Gil's arms.

"Oh yeah." she whispered to herself as she remembered the events of the previous night.

She snuggled into his bare chest, remembering with perfect clarity what had occurred.

"Morning." Gil murmured.

"G'morning. You ok?"

"Perfectly. You?"

"Wonderful."

She reached up to his cheek and stroked his beard.

"We're getting married." she clarified.

"Yes we are."

"Can we get married this week?"

"If that's what you want." he leaned down and kissed her.

"That beard's gotta go." she said firmly.

"As you wish."

"Why do you keep saying that?" she asked.

"Sorry, I just watched the Princess Bride with Lindsey last week when I was babysitting her. Kinda got stuck."

"Silly man."

"You have no idea. Mawwage. Mawwage is the dweam within a dweam. Then wuv. Twuw wuv will fin' you! Foheveah!" he quoted.

Catherine was sent into hysterical laughter, inciting Gil to begin to tickle her. She shrieked in laughter as Gil tickled her fiercely under the armpits.

"Ahh! Gil no! Stop stop stop! I'm ticklish!" she begged.

"I can tell!" he went on tickling her.

She screamed as he resumed tickling her armpits and belly.

"Yowch!" he yelped as one of her flailing arms caught him in the nose.

"Aw honey, I'm sorry." she apologized, stopping her movements immediately and pulled his face to hers.

His eyes watered and he held his nose tenderly.

"I didn't mean to. Are you alright. Here, I'll kiss it and make it better." she soothed, kissing him softly on the nose. "Better?"

"Better." he replied, pulling her into his arms. "Much better."

&&

Two months later, Gil, Catherine, and Lindsey Grissom drove to the concert hall in downtown Las Vegas. Gil was twitching nervously at the prospect of playing in front of people.

"Daddy, you'll do fine. I've heard you practicing, you sound wonderful. Don't be so nervous." soothed Lindsey.

"You'll do great Gil. Don't think about the audience, think about the music. Play for me." Catherine agreed.

Gil took a deep breath and nodded. Catherine kissed him reassuringly and straightened his tie.

"You'll be fine. Lindsey and I will be in audience with the Kids." she said, referring to their pet name for the rest of the CSI graveyard shift team.

"I love you daddy." Lindsey said, hugging her new father around the waist.

"Love you too Linds."

Catherine and Lindsey went into the auditorium and sat down next to the rest of the graveyard shift family.

"Hey Cath." Warrick said, smiling at his supervisor.

"Warrick. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Monica and I set a date for the wedding."

"Did you really? When?"

"Two months."

"Good for you."

"Hey Cath," Nick spoke up. "When's Grissom getting here? He's gonna miss the show!"

Catherine and Lindsey smiled knowingly at each other.

"Oh, he'll be here. I'm sure of it." Catherine smiled secretively.

Sara frowned.

"I haven't seen him for weeks. Did he quit and not tell anyone. If he'd quit, surely he would have told me." Sara said.

Catherine smiled again, linking hands with Lindsey as the lights went down. The stage was dark, the cello began to play, a dim spotlight brightening the area around him. As the first violin began to play, a spotlight appeared on him. The second violin began, another spotlight shone brightly on him. The third violin joined in and the brilliant white spotlight revealed the identity of the third violinist. Gil Grissom sat straight and tall on his chair, violin held high and his fingers gently moving across the strings. There was a gasp from all the members of the graveyard shift.

"Grissom!" Greg exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Catherine smiled as Warrick faced her, giving her the thumbs up sign and nodding approvingly. Pachelbel's Canon rang sweetly throughout the concert hall, not a single faulty note or missed key in the entire piece. The four junior members sat completely enthralled by the music, no one speaking a word. Catherine gathered her daughter into her arms and held her tightly as the song played through. Beside her, she could see Warrick was crying silently, Sara looked ready to burst into tears, Nick sat stunned, and Greg appeared to be reliving his childhood.

The Canon ended, the trio dying off into total and complete silence that lasted a full two minutes. The entire audience was stunned, small sobs could be heard here and there throughout the theatre. All of the sudden, the crowd burst into applause. Catherine looked up at the stage as Gil and the other two in his trio stood, making their bows. Gil gazed straight at her and grinned. He had done it. Pride filled him and overflowed his body as the standing ovation continued.

"Yay!" Lindsey cried. "That's my Daddy! Hey everyone! That's my daddy up there!"

The graveyard shift all turned around in shock to look at the eleven year old, thinking she had sprung a screw loose.

Onstage, the musicians were coming down the stairs to see their families. Grissom came directly towards Catherine and Lindsey. Lindsey ran up to him and leapt into his arms.

"How'd I do kiddo?"

"Oh daddy! It was _perfect_!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

Gil moved his daughter onto his hip and looked at Catherine, she walked up to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Behind her, Nick let out a loud whoop, indicating his surprise and approval. Warrick grinned at his supervisor and patted Greg, who looked dumbfounded, back into the real world. Sara looked like she was ready to have it out with Catherine then and there, but Nick promptly grabbed her, flung her over his knees and gave her a thorough snogging.

"So, you finally caught her Gris?" Warrick asked through his grin.

"Yup. Took me damn long enough, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with you there. So, are you up to come to mine and Monica's wedding?" Warrick asked.

"Of course. We'll be there." Gil replied.

Sara and Nick were still in a liplock, Greg still looked dazed, Warrick had found his one true love, and Grissom and Cath were starting their own family. The Graveyard Shift was back and weirder than ever!

&&

AN: Ok, that fic went on far longer than I intended. Took a completely different turn than I expected, and ended with everyone being happily ever after. I am thoroughly confused as to how any of this happened. All I know is that I was writing this when I was supposed to be working. I am now in deep trouble. Review you pussies! Or I'll send Nigel after you! Nigel, attack!


End file.
